Aquela Música
by Rita Rios
Summary: Aquela música sempre esteve comigo e mesmo que não a escute, sei que sempre estará.


_**AQUELA MÚSICA**_

Eu tinha 3 anos quando minha mãe morreu. Mas o meu pai e meu irmão sempre estiveram ao meu lado, suprindo todas as minhas necessidades de amor, portanto nunca me senti sozinha.

A não ser que você conte aquela vez...

Eu tinha 5 anos, no dia seguinte faria seis.

Estava no meu quarto de noite deitada em minha cama, meu pai me mandou dormir, mas ali, tão perto do meu aniversário, só mais algumas horas, logo foram só alguns minutos, não consegui pregar os olhos.

Minha intenção não era desobedecer meu pai, mas eu só conseguia pensar no aniversário de uma colega minha na semana passada e o quão feliz ela parecia contando tudo que ela e seus pais fizeram nesse dia e a história que a mãe contara a ela antes de dormir na noite anterior.

Eu sabia que meu pai me contaria uma história se eu pedisse, ou até mesmo meu irmão, mas...esse não era o ponto. Não era isso que encheu minha coleguinha de alegria e eu sabia disso.

O que trouxe tanta felicidade foi a mãe estar com ela, ao seu lado.

Foi ai, a primeira vez que me senti sozinha.

Minha mãe não estava comigo, ela nunca estaria.

Meu irmão me contou que ela estava sempre ao meu lado cuidando de mim, mas naquele momento meus olhos o desmentiam. Eu não podia vê-la. Ela não estava ali.

Um imenso vazio tocou meu coração e lágrimas grossas saíram de meus olhos em um choro silencioso, não queria fazer meu pai ou irmão ficarem tristes e eu sabia que eles ficariam se soubessem que eu estava triste.

Foi então que algo mudou. De repente todos os sons da noite a minha volta sumiram e um novo apareceu, uma doce e melodiosa música, cantada por uma bela voz. Uma voz que eu jurava conhecer de algum lugar.

Não consegui saber de onde a música vinha, caminhei pela casa silenciosamente procurando, mas o som sempre parecia próximo demais, como se estivesse sendo tocado diretamente em meus ouvidos.

Voltei a meu quarto o mais rápido que pude depois dessa realização, sem hesitar nenhum segundo, jamais passou pela minha cabeça que podia ser um fantasma, deitei em minha cama e me cobri com uma certeza. Aquela música era da minha mãe para mim. Meu presente de aniversário a partir dela para que eu soubesse que ela estava ali como meu irmão havia dito, que mesmo que meus olhos o desmentissem, meus ouvidos acreditavam nele e assim todo o meu coração.

Dormi logo, ouvindo aquela doce canção que tocava para mim e de manha tive certeza que foi só pra mim, meu irmão sorriu um pouco quando contei a ele, bateu em minha cabeça e disse:

-Feliz aniversário, monstrenga!

Meu pai deu aquele sorriso gostoso que só ele sabe dar e tocou meu coração profundamente ao fazê-lo, depois ele me disse que sabia que minha mãe estava feliz por eu ter a ouvido.

Nenhum deles questionou a minha certeza, sei hoje que eles também tinham essa certeza. Eles sabiam como eu nunca mais duvidei, que minha mãe sempre esteve por perto nos amando e cuidando de nós.

Não escutei a música outra vez. Minha mãe sabia que eu não precisava mais confirmar sua presença a meu lado.

Mas apesar dos longos anos que passaram, jamais esqueci sua melodia e sua letra.

Hoje, aqui no quarto de meu filho, canto para ele adormecer com todo meu amor.

Shoran está na porta sorrindo para a cena que está vendo.

Amanha nosso filho vai fazer dois anos e não importa o tempo ou a idade, nem se eu estou viva ou vou morrer logo. Nós dois faremos de tudo para que ele saiba, junto com os outros que queremos ter, que nós nunca vamos deixá-lo assim como minha mãe nunca me deixou.

Se em algum momento ele esquecer isso, só vai precisar fechar seus olhos e prestar atenção aos sons, porque mesmo que só haja silencio sempre estarei cantando aquela música.

Fim.

Oi. Faz tempo que não escrevo sobre Sakura. Na verdade essa é uma pequena fic que eu quis fazer tanto sobre ela quanto sobre Harry Potter. Fiz com ele primeiro e agora estou aqui terminando a dela. Foi emocionante escrever as duas, mas a dela balançou bem meu coração.

Devem notar que não coloquei uma música, porque acredito que cada um deve pensar na música que mais gostar, impor a minha não seria legal.

Espero que gostem da fic, mesmo sendo pequenina.

Bjs e tchauzinho!


End file.
